A Toon Link Christmas Special
by Black Scepter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Toon Link is reunited with his father. It seems like a happy ending, or is it? Crackfic, based off 10 4. K plus for safety. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own super smash brothers brawl

Hello, Matt Fri here. I have made a crackfic for the holidays, enjoy. Based off my story 10-4.

* * *

**A Toon Link Christmas Special **

It was the night before Christmas eve when everyone was preparing to go to sleep.

"Good night guys," Toon Link said to the Super Smash Brothers.

"Good night!" they replied.

"Toon Link why don't you sing a Christmas carol," Luigi suggested.

"Sure," Toon Link grinned as he began to song, "Joy to the world! The chief is dead, I barbequed his head! What happened to his body I flushed it down the potty, and round and round it goes, and round and round it—,"

Toon Link was cut off from a punch from Mario.

"Shut up, and go to sleep!" Mario said.

Just then the door bell ringed.

"I'll get it" Toon Link said

He opened the door it was Christmas carolers, they started to sing when he cut them off.

"Yeah good song, beat it!" Toon Link said as he closed the door and climbed into his bed and dozed off.

* * *

The next morning came, when Toon Link walked downstairs he heard people talking. When he got down he saw the gang talking to a man with blonde hair and a beard.

"Santa?!" Toon Link gasped.

"What? No!" the man yelped.

"Oh right, you're not fat enough..." he frowned.

He turned to the gang as he sat at the table, eating his usual breakfast.

"Good morning," Toon Link said.

"Good morning Toon Link, by the way… this guy says he's you father," Link said nervously.

"What!!!" He yelled.

"Shut up! Some of us is trying to sleep!" the neighbor yelled.

"Sorry!" Mario yelled back.

"Hello son," Toon Link's father said.

In an effort to deal with the uncomfortable silence, Mario and Luigi grabbed Toon Link and his father and pushed them out.

"Have a good day out there!" Mario yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"I had work off so I'd thought I'd come and spend some time with you," Toon Link's dad said.

"Did you bring presents?" Toon Link asked.

"Um, no," he confessed.

"I hate you..." Toon Link huffed.

They started to walk down the street, when Toon Link walked out into the road. Just then, an out of control car was about to hit him. Toon Link didn't see it, but his dad did.

"Jump out of the way son!" Toon Link's Dad yelled.

"Why!?!" Toon Link yelled.

"Trust me!" Toon Link's Dad yelled again.

"Trust you! I barely even know you!" Toon Link yelled.

"I'm your father!" Toon Link's Dad yelled.

"For what, ten years?! Yeah you call me up when I'm twenty and we'll see how we're doing!" Toon Link yelled.

Finally Toon Link's Dad pushed him out of the way.

"Am I alive? Or is this heaven?" Toon Link asked again.

"Barely…" Toon Link's Dad said.

"Oh… it's you," Toon Link grumbled.

"What do you mean!?!" Toon Link's Dad yelled.

However he didn't know his son's attention span was recorded for 5 seconds, 6 tops.

"Oh! Ice cream!" Toon Link said.

"In the middle of winter?!" Toon Link's Dad yelled.

It was too late, Toon Link walked away to the shop.

"Chocolate chips with sprinkles, oh chocolate syrup and Carmel syrup too!" Toon Link said taking his giant ice cream cone.

"It's getting late let's get home" Toon Link's Dad suggested.

"Ok!" Toon Link said with a smile as he licked his ice cream cone.

* * *

The next morning it was Christmas.

"It's Christmas!!!" Toon Link ran down stairs to see all of the super smash brothers looking at the table, avoiding his gaze. Toon Link walked through the crowd to notice a note on the table, he picked it up and started to read it.

_To Toon Link, _

_Sorry son that I couldn't be here for Christmas, work called me in today and I had to go again sorry and Merry Christmas._

_From your Dad_

Toon Link's smile dropped into a sad face

"He does this every year…" Toon Link sighed then looked at all the presents under the Christmas tree and his smile came back when he saw all the presents, they were all from the Super Smash brothers.

"Merry Christmas Toon Link!" everyone said.

* * *

Well Merry Christmas and please review.


End file.
